The Memory Witch 2
by kittylover1890
Summary: Sequel to The Memory Witch. Beckett has brought Namine back to the POTC world somehow to use her in his plot to rid the seas of pirates, and she and old friend Davy Jones must find some way to escape him. AWE AU. NamineXDavy Jones. No flames.
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or POTC.

**This story is a sequel to a KH/POTC: DMC crossover/one-shot AU I wrote last year called **_**The Memory Witch. **_**I admit, I am afraid to publish this, because of all the negative reviews the original got due to Davy Jones' unorthodox portrayal. But I did get a review where the reader wished the original was longer, and I wanted to write a sequel. As before, the starring characters are Naminé, from KH, and Davy Jones from POTC. This story, set several months after **_**The Memory Witch,**_** is an AWE AU. As in the original, Jones is portrayed in a sympathetic light, and more so here than in the original. So, if you don't like Jones portrayed in a more kindly way, please don't read this story. I add this request in light of the reviews the original story got for this reason. The story starts after Beckett has gotten Jones' heart and made him kill the Kraken. This story also assumes there are holding cells as well as a brig on the **_**Endeavour, **_**and Naminé knows about Jones, from their time together in the original story, while they searched for a way to send Naminé home. They learned all about each other during that time, and thus the story assumes this. Also as before, for the story's sake, Naminé can affect all people's memories, not just Sora's. Okay, enough rambling. On with the show! **

**Chapter One: Reunion**

The East India Company men shoved Davy Jones roughly into the holding cell

Jones was furious; few dared they treat _him _this way.

"Ye can't keep me in here, ye bastards!" he yelled, beating on the door.

"Oh, be quiet, Jones. Remember your position." one of the guards sneered back.

"I cannot be locked up like some delinquent child!" Jones bellowed. He began to teleport through the door when something in the far corner of the room caught his eye. He turned back into the cell to see what it was.

A girl sat on a chair. A girl in a white dress, with blonde hair. A very familiar girl.

"Naminé!" Jones cried, hurrying over. "Naminé! How? When?" he stammered.

Naminé neither moved nor spoke.

"Naminé?"

Still no response. Naminé's head remained bowed.

Carefully Jones placed his claw under her chin, lifting her face up. Her eyes were open, but only a tiny bit and what showed was glazed and unfocused.

"Naminé?" Jones asked again. _She looks like she's either drugged or under a spell. I wonder if she even knows I'm here. _"Can you hear me, lass?"

Nothing. Jones gave her shoulder a gentle shake. Still nothing. He even gave her arm a tiny pinch with his claw. She was like a doll- no movement at all.

_Might be a spell of some kind. Someone's only been drugged would've responded by now. Time to try something different. I hope she'll forgive me…_

Carefully, gently, Jones placed his tentacled hand and claw on either side of Naminé's face, lifting it up again. Tentatively he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. It filled him with immeasurable warmth, to kiss Naminé. It felt almost _right_. Why?

_What's wrong with me? _Jones thought. _Why do I feel so good, doing this? It can't be that I've fallen in love with Naminé. I can't have- I am incapable of feeling love… Aren't I?_

When Jones released Naminé, her head bowed again. At first there was no result; Jones' worry intensified.

Then, at last, Naminé's eyes fluttered open.

Jones beamed. "Naminé!" He reached out to embrace her, but stopped himself.

"Mm…" Naminé moaned. She slowly became aware that someone was kneeling in front of her. Lifting her gaze, she met that of an old friend.

"Captain Jones!" she said, smiling. The she frowned. "How did you get here?"

Jones raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?"

"How did you get to_my_ world? Is this the day you can come ashore?"

"I'm… not sure what you're talkin' about, lass," said Jones, still confused.

Naminé looked around. "Wait. This isn't Twilight Town." She eyed the dark corners, the tiny barred window. "Where am I?"

"You're in a holdin' cell on board the _Endeavour_, the East India Trading Company's flagship." Jones replied.

"East India Trading Company?"

"Aye. They seem more bent on world domination than commerce, though, methinks." said Jones. "Why did they bring you here? And how?"

Naminé looked thoughtful, shaking her head. "I don't know. The last thing I remember is walking in Twilight Town. Then there was a flash, and- and…"

"And?" Jones prompted.

"I don't remember after that. The next thing I remember is seeing you. I must've been knocked unconscious or put under a spell. That's probably why I can't remember what happened. Did you break the spell, Captain?"

"Aye, lass, I did," said Jones, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

"How?"

"Well…"

Naminé had to smile- a tiny bit- at his bashfulness. Why was he being so shy all of a sudden?

"Well, I…" Jones cleared his throat. "I kissed you, lass."

"You kissed me?"

"Well, you know,_Sleeping Beauty_, and all that. I thought it might work." said Jones nervously.

Naminé just smiled. _So that's why it feels a little wet around my lips, _she thought.

"As for why they brought me here, I-" Naminé was unconsciously feeling for something around her neck. "The key! It's gone!" she gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth; she looked fearful. "They took the key! I know I promised to protect it! I'm so sorry! I-"

Jones placed his claw and hand on her shoulders. "Naminé, calm down, lass. Calm down, now-"

"-how could they know I had the key?" Naminé was still whispering fearfully.

Jones, sighing, gently took her face between his hands again. "Listen, lass. I don't blame you for losing the key. I can't say how they knew you had it, either, I certainly didn't tell him, but this isn't your fault. They've already gotten the heart and the chest- no doubt that's why they brought you here."

"They have the chest?"

"Aye. Lord Cutler Beckett can now force me to do his bidding."

"Who is that?"

"The head of the Company."

"But why would the Company-"

"Want me? Probably for the same reason- yes, that must be why Beckett kept you alive after he took the key from you. Normally he's not shy about eliminating someone once their usefulness has run its course."

"E-eliminate?"

"Aye. He probably knows of your powers. Which probably means he's planning to use you in his insane plot to rid the seas of pirates." said Jones. "Just as the blackguard is doubtless planning to use me."

"I understand why he doesn't like pirates, but isn't this a little extreme? Forcing us into slavery?"

"Perhaps. But Cutler Beckett is a cold, cruel, calculating man who'll use anyone he must to achieve his goals." Jones said.

From outside the cell came voices.

"Sir! She's awake!"

"Finally. Escort her to my cabin, Groves." the second voice, menacing in spite of the aristocratic accent, said.

"Aye, sir." A key turned in the lock.

Naminé gasped.

"It's all right, lass. I won't let them hurt you." said Jones, his arms around her protectively. "I promise."

The two guards- one of whom was Groves- escorted Naminé to a plush cabin, the centerpiece of which was a beautiful, ornamented desk, behind which sat a sly-looking man in a wig and expensive-looking clothes.

Jones stomped in behind them, scowling.

"Welcome aboard the HMS _Endeavour_, Miss Naminé," said the man behind the desk.

Naminé just scowled at him.

"I am Lord Cutler Beckett, Supreme Head of the East India Trading Company. I thank you for handing over Davy Jones' key."

"I didn't 'hand over' anything! You had me kidnapped and stole the key from me!" Naminé finally spoke.

"Such spirit. Admirable in one so young, but inadvisable here." said Beckett in his snooty voice. "You see, Miss Naminé, I am in need of your services- I am certain you know which services I speak of- and your refusal will mean not only the end of _your_ life, but that of your friend, Davy Jones."

Naminé knew it wasn't sexual services Beckett wanted; her ability to alter memory was no doubt the true "service" he required.

Beckett got up from his chair. He began to walk around the desk toward Naminé, who sat in a velvet-upholstered chair in front of it.

"Miss Naminé, I desire only to rid the seas of pirates, to make travel and commerce on the seas safer for one and all. Surely you think that a noble cause, do you not?"

Naminé recalled her encounter with pirate Jack Sparrow, how he tried to use her to free himself from a debt to Davy Jones. It was how she and Jones had met- and become friends. But it also had the effect of souring Naminé toward pirates for the rest of her life. She inwardly agreed with Beckett that pirates were a menace, but still…

"I've heard you had a, shall we say, less than cordial encounter with Jack Sparrow. He almost killed you, did he not?"

Naminé remained silent.

"Because you refused to erase Jones' memory of Sparrow's debt to him?"

Naminé said nothing.

"This was how you became friends with Jones, and how he came to give you the key to the Dead Man's Chest. This was why we had to locate you to acquire the key." Beckett went on.

"How did you bring me here? How did I get here? I can't remember anything of it!" Naminé spoke again.

"That, I'm afraid," said Beckett, "is a Company secret."

"What do you intend to do with me?" Naminé asked.

"I was elated to hear that my agents had acquired the key to the chest. I was also pleased by the special bonus we acquired along with it." Beckett walked slowly back around the desk and sat down. "I refer to, of course, your unique ability to see into, alter, and erase memory."

Naminé knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"No organization in the entire world will have an interrogator like the East India Trading Company will. This is what I require of you. Often, when we detain prisoners with information that will lead us to pirates, they refuse to divulge it. You will look into their memories and find out what they know. Once you've told us what they know, you will erase their memories completely." said Beckett with a smile.

Naminé gasped loudly.

"They must be punished for associating with pirates. At least I am doing the merciful thing and keeping them alive."

"What?! No! If you erase someone's memory, it's like you erase their very existence! I won't use my powers that way! Not again! _Never_ again!" Naminé cried vehemently.

Beckett sighed. "I expected you would say that, Miss Naminé. Mercer?" He looked at his scowling, black-clad assistant.

Mercer produced the key and the chest, and opened the chest. The sound of a deep, resonating heartbeat filled the room. He lifted a large, barnacle-encrusted, beating heart out of the chest.

Behind Naminé, Jones' face was a mixture of fear and fury.

Mercer then pulled out a dagger. He held it poised over the heart.

"No!" Jones yelled. "You realize that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place, and you must take mine, as captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, forever?!"

"Indeed, Mercer will, Jones. But at least then, I will have one of _my_ men at the helm. A man loyal to the Company."

"Loyal to _you_," Jones snarled.

"I would behave myself if I were you, Jones. You are hardly in a position to oppose me. And you, Miss Naminé. I suggest- highly suggest- that you reconsider your decision before finalizing your refusal. After all, Davy Jones' life is in your hands. Either he lives, or he dies. The choice is all yours. I could just kill you, as well, if I wish." Beckett hissed, smiling evilly at Naminé. "You're all dismissed."

Mercer returned the heart to the chest and locked it, then hung the key around his neck, tucking it inside his waistcoat.

Naminé began to sob, burying her face in her hands.

Jones moved to help her to her feet and take her to the _Dutchman_, but Beckett stopped him.

"No, Jones. Your little friend stays here. I will not allow you two to plot together. In the meantime, I am stationing some of my men on your ship, as well as Mr. Mercer and Admiral Norrington, to ensure you do as you are commanded. The chest will stay here as well- unless you disobey. You will help us destroy the pirates- track them down, destroy their ships. Help us get prisoners to interrogate. And the seas will belong to the East India Trading Company. None will dare oppose us, not with you at the head of my armada, Jones. That is, if Miss Naminé cooperates. Now go, Jones. I believe there is nothing further to say to you."

Beckett's men began to herd Jones out of the cabin. But he forced his way past them, toward Naminé's chair. Her shoulders convulsed with sobs. Jones bent down, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Be brave, lass," he whispered, and then he was pulled away from her.

Naminé spun around, her face streaked with tears. She grabbed Jones' tentacled hand.

Jones looked back at her. He clutched her hand tightly, his long tentacle-like forefinger wound around her wrist. _I can't keep my promise to protect her if I'm separated from her. Now it is _she _who'll have to protect _me.

"Be brave, lass," he said again, "I know you'll make the right choice. Whatever choice you make, I'll never hold it against you. Hold on. I'll see you again when I can."

Two etc men grabbed their arms and began to pull them apart.

"No! No! Captain!" Naminé wailed. The idea of being alone with Beckett, and apart from her only friend in this strange world, frightened her.

Finally, they were ripped apart, and Jones was herded roughly out of the room.

Naminé's arm was still outstretched. "No! CAPTAIN!!"

"Oh, yes." Beckett stood up and walked toward the door. "There is, actually, one more thing, Jones. I know you can teleport between ships. If you dare try to visit Miss Naminé here, without permission, it will not matter what choice she makes. I will not tolerate disobedience from you, Jones. If you disobey me, in anything, you will die, and so will Miss Naminé. So you see, each of you has the power to end the life of the other- it all rests on how you behave. Now go."

Then Jones was gone. Naminé was left sobbing in her chair.

"Take her back to her cell." Beckett ordered his men. The he looked at Naminé. "You have two days, Miss Naminé. I will expect an answer then."

Next up: Naminé's choice, and love blossoms!

**Okay, that was chapter one. I hope it was okay, if a bit long. Chapters will be longish in this story. Please read and review, but as always, NO FLAMES, please. **


	2. Guilt and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or POTC.

**Here's chapter two. I don't know how good a romance writer I am- I've never done a romance story before; but I hope it works, since this story revolves around the love between Naminé and Davy Jones. At any rate, on with the show:**

**Chapter Two: Guilt and Love**

Two days later

Deep inside the_Endeavour_, Beckett's men dragged a man in chains into Naminé's cell, followed by Beckett himself. Also in tow was Mercer, bearing the Dead Man's Chest. He set it down on a table that had been brought in before her entered.

Outside, the _Flying Dutchman_ sailed nearby, past the wreckage of a pirate ship. The lone survivor of the _Dutchman_'s assault had been brought to the _Endeavour_ for interrogation.

Looking pensive, Davy Jones stared at the _Endeavour_. This was the day Naminé would be forced to choose: serve Beckett, or lose Jones.

Back in Naminé's cell, Beckett laid a sketch book and pastels on the table, and then turned to Naminé.

"The day has come. What is your decision, Miss Naminé? Do you serve me?"

Mercer removed the heart, once again holding a dagger over it.

"Or do you say goodbye to your friend, Davy Jones?" Beckett asked.

Naminé scowled at him.

Beckett sighed. "Your obstinacy will only end in death, Miss Naminé. Now, then. I have a prisoner here to interrogate. I believe he can lead me to one of the nine Pirate Lords."

Naminé's expression didn't change.

"This isn't fair," she said. "If I refuse, punish _me_, not Captain Jones."

"I am losing patience, Miss Naminé. Make your choice." said Beckett, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Naminé didn't move.

"Very well. If that is your choice, so be it." Beckett said, his voice low and dangerous. "Mr. Mercer?"

Mercer began to bring his dagger down.

Naminé gritted her teeth.

Beckett was smiling nastily.

Naminé would regret it for the rest of her days, but she couldn't let Jones die because of her. She rushed forward.

"No!! Stop!!" She grabbed Mercer's gloved hand. "I'll do it," said Naminé, hanging her head.

"Good girl," said Beckett. He looked at Mercer. "You see, Mr. Mercer? As I said, everyone has their price."

Three hours later, Naminé was alone in her cell, sobbing, as she'd been doing a lot of for the past few days. She'd never cried this much in her life; but knowing that not only her life but that of her best friend lay in the palms of her hands- well, she couldn't help crying.

There was a sudden whooshing noise, and Naminé looked up. To her surprise, and relief, Davy Jones stood there in the cell. She jumped up from her chair, ran over, and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his beard of tentacles.

Jones smiled, and gently embraced her. "I'm relieved to see you alive and well, too, lass, but what's wrong? Did something happen? Did they hurt you?"

Naminé only continued to sob.

"Naminé, tell me what's wrong."

"I did it," she said, her voice choked with tears. "I couldn't let them kill you, Captain. I did it- I did what Beckett wanted- I erased a man's memory!" Naminé wailed. "I could never live with myself if something happened to you because of me. Please forgive me."

"Naminé, you did nothing wrong… you were being forced to do it…"

"I'm just so glad you're all right! I was so afraid they would hurt you to punish me for being so stubborn!"

"Naminé, shhh. Best keep your voice down, lass. I'm not supposed to be here, after all. If they find me here, even if we're all right now, we won't be all right for long. I know I endangered both of us by coming here, but I had to see you, Naminé- I had to make sure you were all right." said Jones, touching a tentacle-finger to her lips. "This is the only way I can keep my promise to you."

"Promise?"

"Aye. My promise to protect you. It'll be difficult, to be sure, seeing as how we're on different ships, but don't worry- we'll find a way to free ourselves- we need only to wait until the time is right. If I somehow manage to get my key and the chest away from Mercer first, I will come for you, and take you to the _Dutchman_. But, until I get that opening," said Jones, touching Naminé's face, "wait for me. Or, until we get the chance to break free together. I will not allow Beckett to blackmail us with our own lives. You know of the nine Pirate Lords and Shipwreck Cove?"

Naminé nodded. "Beckett wants to find Shipwreck Cove, so he can face all nine Pirate Lords and their fleets and annihilate them all at once with his own armada."

"You overheard this, or did Beckett tell you?"

"Both," Naminé replied.

Jones chuckled softly. Then he grew serious again. "If Beckett does find the Brethren Court, the outcome cannot be predicted. But one thing I can be sure of: there will be a battle, and if it's as chaotic as I think it will be, we will have plenty of chances to free ourselves. We can use the confusion to our advantage. Regardless of the battle's outcome, I promise you this: we will be free. Or, at least, I will free _you_. You've saved my life twice- once, when you refused to erase my memory for Sparrow, and again, just today, albeit by obeying Beckett. It's my turn to save _your_ life. I don't know what you do to me, Naminé, but when you're around, I_care_ more, I _feel_ more. It's almost like I have a second heart," said Jones, running his hand down Naminé's neck and arm, and then taking her hand, "even if she doesn't have one of her own."

Naminé blushed.

"I should go. The longer I stay, the more I risk your life. I'll come back when I can. Keep me abreast of Beckett's plans, if you can. The more I know, the better I can plan our escape." Jones embraced her again. "For now, just obey Beckett. Don't give him any reason to harm you."

"Or you," said Naminé. "I will- I'll be a good girl- for now," she said, giggling. Then, impulsively, driven by the rush of affection he filled her with, Naminé stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jones on the lips, her arms around him. Then, gasping, she released him, turning away and blushing. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I- It's just that I've missed you so much. I know it hasn't been all that long, but-"

"It's all right, lass. Truth be told, I wanted to kiss you again, too." said Jones. He moved closer again. "But before I go, in case we don't live another day, I want you to know something."

Naminé just waited for him to continue.

"I… I think… I think I've fallen in love with you."

Naminé just smiled.

"I don't know how or when it happened, but… I'm sure that's what I feel, _why_ I feel, when I'm with you." said Jones softly. He touched her face gently, hoping what he felt could be seen in his watery blue eyes. To his surprise, he saw tears cascading down Naminé's face, even as she smiled.

"What is it?" Jones asked quietly.

"You know, it's strange," said Naminé, her voice wavering, "Even though we haven't known each other for long, and I'm so much younger than you, I… I feel the same. A bond, you could say, like I know you, understand you, on a soul level. Perhaps because we both lack hearts. Well, whatever the reason, I think I love you, too, Davy Jones." She reached up, took his face between her hands, and lowered his face to kiss him again, this time longer and sweeter

Jones held her tighter, his beard tentacles gently caressing Naminé's face, wiping her tears away.

"You know, I thought I heard two voices in there." There came a voice outside the cell.  
"The girl's, and Jones's. Lord Beckett won't be happy if Jones _is_ in there."

Jones and Naminé, hearing the voices, quickly separated.

"Go! Quickly!" Naminé whispered.

"Wait. Please. Wait for me." said Jones, with one last quick touch of her face, and then he was gone.

Naminé sat in her chair, the memory of Jones' touch, his unique kiss, on her lips. She knew what he'd meant- his former love, the sea goddess Calypso, hadn't waited for him to return after his ten-year tenure at sea, in a job the goddess herself had given him. He'd agreed to do it, but on the one day that decade he could go ashore, she hadn't been there, as Calypso had said she'd be. He was asking _her_, Naminé, to wait for him. Not to be like Calypso. Not to hurt him. She had every intention of never doing so.

The door to her cell swung open. Quickly she looked forlorn again.

"You fool. No more false alarms. It's bad enough you sight ships that aren't there or that prove not to be ships at all but rocks or islands. How did a man like you ever get into the Royal Navy?" Beckett said peevishly. "_No more_ false alarms. Am I clear, soldier?"

"Yes, sir," the man said, looking abashed.

They exited, Beckett casting one more glance at Naminé as he left.

When she was sure they were gone, Naminé smiled again and pulled her chair up to the table. She opened her sketchbook. The picture she drew would have to be hidden from Beckett, but it felt good to draw it. Hidden, at least, until she could give it to Jones.

"There," she said when she finished.

"To My True Love, Captain Davy Jones," she signed it, "Love, Naminé."

It was a picture of them kissing, happy, and together forever, in Twilight Town, her world. True, it could never be, but it was a pleasant daydream, and the thought of her new love would help her get through the waiting until she could be free- and be with _him_- again.

Next up: Naminé visits the _Dutchman_, and witnesses Governor Swann's murder on Beckett's orders!

**Okay- chapter two. Please be gentle with the reviews- remember this is my first romance story. R&R! No flames!! See you in Chapter Three! **


	3. Love and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or POTC.

**In this chapter, Naminé witnesses the murder of Governor Swann, which isn't shown in the AWE movie. This is my idea of how it may have happened. Also, this chapter takes some dialogue directly from the film. **

**Chapter Three: Love and Death**

Naminé sat in the longboat behind Beckett and Mercer as they were rowed to the_Flying_ _Dutchman_. Beside her sat Weatherby Swann, governor of the colony of Port Royal. Like Swann was also being used by Beckett, although in this case it was for Swann's position and political influence rather than any secret powers he had.

Like everyone else on the _Endeavour_, Swann had been forbidden to speak to Naminé; but that didn't mean he didn't worry about her. The way he saw it, she was someone's daughter, an innocent victim of Becket's greed, a helpless pawn- in short, bit like Swann himself. Beckett, it seemed, would use anyone he had to- any way he had to- to accomplish his goals. And gain more power for himself.

Swann wished there were some way he could help the poor girl. He was the governor of an important colony; but Beckett had been appointed by the King himself to take care of the pirate problem in the Caribbean. He enforced the King's will in the Caribbean, as well as his own. In fact, Swann knew Beckett used the King's appointment to impose his own will.

Nevertheless, because of the royal mandate, there was little Swann could do for Naminé. All he could do was study the girl's forlorn face. He knew nothing about her, save about her "unique abilities", as Beckett had called them. Swann figured she missed her family as much as he missed his- his daughter Elizabeth, who'd been killed recently, on Jack Sparrow's ship when the Kraken took it down, or so he'd been told. He was much aggrieved over this. He wished he could speak with Naminé, but they were never left alone together. And although they sat beside each other now, she didn't even look at him. And even so, Swann didn't dare say a word to her- not with Beckett right in front of him.

They were rowed by Beckett's men past the wreckage of another pirate ship. Jones had left no survivors this time, and Beckett was furious. Naminé knew why she'd been brought along- at make Jones behave. Also, to increase the chances of complete obedience, the heart would now be kept on the ship. Until now, only Norrington, Mercer, and some of Beckett's men had been stationed on the ship. Mercer possessed the key, but only now was the heart joining it.

On the _Dutchman_, Jones had sensed the approach of the heart and stormed out onto the deck to meet the unwelcome boarding party.

"Go! All of you!" Jones ordered. "And take that infernal thing with you! I will not have it on my ship!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said Beckett, emerging from the crowd of soldiers. "Because _I_ will. Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship does as directed by the Company. We need prisoners to interrogate. Which tends to work best when they're alive."

Jones gave a dark scowl. "The _Dutchman_ sails as its captain commands." he growled.

"And its captain is to sail it as commanded!" Beckett snapped. "I'd have thought you learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet. This is no longer your world, Jones. The immaterial has become… immaterial. And, besides, have you forgotten? The heart is not the only means I have to ensure your obedience." He moved back and took Naminé's arm, pulling her out into Jones' view. "Did you forget, Jones? Her life is your hands. Do as you are directed, or she will pay the penalty. Am I clear, Jones?"

A smile flitted across Naminé's face when she saw Jones. His eyes lit up briefly when he saw her. Then they turned hard again when he turned back to Beckett.

"You're a worthless piece of scum, Beckett," Jones snarled.

Beckett smiled cruelly. "Insult me all you wish, Jones. But I know that as long as I have her and the heart in my possession, you will do as I command." He looked at Mercer. "Come, Mr. Mercer. We must have a little private conference."

"What of the girl and Jones, sir?" Mercer asked.

"Let them have a little visit. I will be taking her with me when I return to the_Endeavour_." Beckett replied.

By then, Naminé had drifted over to the ship's railing, gazing out at the wreckage.

She heard Jones coming up to her. She knew it was him by the sound of his walk.

"They're using you to destroy innocent people, too, huh?" Naminé asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call them innocent, Naminé. They _are_ pirates, after all. But, yes, they are using me, too." Jones replied.

"It's awful, isn't it? This trapped feeling. Obey or die." Naminé said sadly.

"Aye. But it won't last forever, lass. It can't." said Jones, moving close and taking her hand. He lowered his voice and whispered in her ear. "I'll do all I can to make sure it doesn't."

"Obey or die, he says." said Naminé again sadly. "It's already killing me inside to do this. He's had me ruin the memories of five men already, five men in just the last few days." She shook her head. "I'm so angry with myself. I'm breaking the promise I made to myself- that I would never use my powers like this again. But I'm not given much of a choice when he threatens your life if I don't obey. You promised to protect me. I made promise to myself- to protect _you_. But it's been hard… so hard…" A few tears slid own her cheeks.

Carefully Jones reached up with a single beard tentacle and wiped her tears away. "Not all promises are easy to keep, lass. I know it's been hard. It's been difficult for me, too, I who am so unused to being at the beck and call of another. But don't think, lass, that I don't appreciate what you're doin' for me. You're breakin' your promise to yourself for my sake. I've never known such genuine loyalty, never known anyone to make such a sacrifice for my sake." Jones' voice dropped to a whisper. "That, Naminé, is why I've fallen in love with you. Beckett has us right where he wants us, but only for now."

"If only I could believe that," Naminé sighed. "I miss you. I wish they would let me stay here with you." She laughed a little bit. "I know, most people would give anything _not_ to be on this ship, even Beckett's bravest men. But as for me, it's the only place in this whole world where I feel safe." She leaned against him as closely as she dared.

Jones smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that, lass. But this is how it has to be for now. You're a lot stronger than thinks you are. Don't let his insults get to you. You're a better person than he is. You may be a Nobody and have no heart, but _he_ is the real heartless one here, not you- never you. I want you to keep that in mind. Will you, Naminé?"

"I will. But you, too, Captain. Okay? You're a good person, too. It's just that, well, I'm the only one who sees that, I guess." said Naminé.

Jones' smile widened. She really _was_ a sweet girl. "Aye, that be the truth. Besides, you're the only one I _want_ to see it."

They just smiled at each other for a bit, holding each other's hands.

Just then, Beckett's voice cut in. "Fetch the girl, Governor. We are leaving."

Jones looked at Naminé. "Don't worry, Naminé. We'll see each other again." He stood very close to her, and, as quick as he could, he kissed her cheek.

Swann joined them "Forgive me, my dear, but we must go."

Naminé nodded. Rather reluctantly she and Jones released each other's hands.

As the longboat rowed back to the _Endeavour_, Naminé stared sadly back at Jones. He in turn watched her slowly moving further and further away. The further away she went, the emptier he felt. Nevertheless, Jones told himself, no matter how much distance Beckett put between him and Naminé, he would always find a way to see her again. He would not let Beckett stand in the way of keeping his promise.

And so, the days passed. Jones made frequent secret visits to the _Endeavour_ to see Naminé to ensure that she was well. Governor Swann discovered their secret one night, but promised to keep it secret- after all, he too was Beckett's unwilling servant. Swann was proud of them. They were defying Beckett by seeing each other even though they'd been forbidden to. And Swann smiled on any defiance of Beckett, however risky it was. It surprised him that Jones could love at all. But it was happening, right there in front of him. And it being the miracle Swann knew it was, this only made Swann more determined to keep the secret. After all, they weren't letting Beckett keep them apart, in spite of his deadly threats.

_If only I were so courageous_, he thought as he passed the cell and glimpsed them inside.

As time passed, Jones and Naminé grew closer and closer. Their love for each other grew stronger; Jones even entertained (to himself) the idea of marriage! But, no. Naminé was from another world. He had to send her home somehow. In any case, he was just happy to see her again. When Beckett summoned him to the _Endeavour_, or came to the _Dutchman_,

when he allowed Naminé and Jones "official", sanctioned time alone together, it was never more than a few minutes. But these clandestine visits, always at night, so the soldiers asleep on the ship wouldn't notice or hear, sometimes lasted for hours.

The trouble for Naminé was that she knew she shouldn't get so close to Jones- the closer they got, the harder it would be to say goodbye in the end.

Jones, too, knew he should keep his distance- after all, she was so young, and he wasn't even human anymore. At least, not on the outside- but what drew him to Naminé was that she could see the man within the monster, and loved him for himself, in spite of everything. Jones was glad Swann had agreed to keep the secret- he hated to think of the consequences otherwise.

Unfortunately for Swann, however, time was running out. His curiosity about the heart- and its secrets- were annoying and unnerving Beckett. He finally decided that Swann's usefulness had run its course. In Beckett's eyes, it really had- after all, he, Beckett, was the effective ruler of the Caribbean colonies now, all of them, not just Port Royal. This being the case, the too-curious-for-his-own-good governor was of no further use. Beckett decided to remove him from the picture. And, in the process, he would show Naminé the price she would pay if she or Jones disobeyed.

That evening, after another "conference" with Jones on the _Dutchman_, Beckett summoned Mercer, Swann, Norrington, and Naminé to the deck of the _Endeavour_.

"I will not mince words, Mr. Swann," he began.

"_Governor_ Swann, still," Swann retorted.

"It makes little difference what you call yourself. It will make even less difference when we're done here." Beckett said icily.

"What is the meaning of this?" Swann asked nervously.

"As I said," Beckett began to pace around Swann, "I will be blunt. Your usefulness has run its course. You are now little more than a figurehead with equally little power. The seas and the colonies now belong to the East India Trading Company. Effectively, to me. Making you… extraneous. Unnecessary."

Swann was unable to speak. His fear rose within him.

"Therefore, this being the case, I see no further reason to continue this pretense."

Mercer pulled out a pistol.

"No further reason to keep me alive, you mean," Swann said, his voice shaking slightly.

Naminé, too, felt cold with fear. She'd had a feeling this was coming for poor Governor Swann. How, she couldn't know. Why was Beckett making her watch this?

"Precisely. Mr. Mercer?" Beckett looked at him.

Mercer cocked his pistol and aimed at Swann's head.

"No!" Naminé cried, moving to stand between them. "You can't do this! You can't just kill him!"

"Actually, you'll find that I can, Miss Naminé," said Beckett coldly. He motioned to Norrington.

Norrington strode forward and took Naminé's arm, pulling her away.

"No…" Naminé protested weakly as she was pulled away.

Norrington held her arms as gently as he could while still restraining her. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"It's not fair… he can't do this…" Naminé went on.

"Pay close attention, Miss Naminé. You'll be getting the same if you or Jones ever disobeys me." Beckett said, giving her a bone-chillingly cold, cunning smile. "Now, then, Mr. Mercer?"

There was a gunshot. Naminé gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth as Swann fell. Mercer hurried up and pitched the dying governor into the sea.

Naminé's eyes were filled with horror. "How… how could you do that? He hadn't done anything!"

"Precisely. Except ask about that which he had no business asking about- the heart and the chest."

"He was under your control, anyway! Why did you even care that he knew?!" Naminé broke free of Norrington and stomped toward Beckett.

"I only allow certain people to know Company secrets," Beckett replied, his voice low and menacing. "He knew of too many, not just the heart and the chest. He knew of you as well; you are also a Company secret." He looked at Norrington. "Take her back to her cell. I'm sure she understands now the consequence of disobedience- and nosiness."

Again Norrington took her arm. "Come with me, Miss Naminé."

Still numb with shock, Naminé allowed him to lead her away.

Norrington wanted to say something to her, to console her; but he, Beckett's loyal Admiral, doubted there was anything _he_ could say to make her feel better. Coming from him, it might sound hypocritical.

Alone in her cell, Naminé held herself, shaking with fear. She was trying not to cry, but it was useless. She was a Nobody, but she could still die. Besides that, to see a man killed right in front of her…

_Oh, Captain_, she thought, _where are you when I need you?_

The night passed without a visit from Jones. But the following night he was there again.

"Where is the governor? I didn't see him in Beckett's cabin." said Jones.

"He's dead." said Naminé after a beat. "Beckett had Mercer kill him last night."

"Why?"

"Beckett said his usefulness had run out. Mercer shot him in the head. Right in front of me. Then they dumped his body into the sea." Naminé's voice was flat, emotionless. "He said we would get the same if we disobeyed."

Jones should have known something like this would scar her. He was used to seeing death; he was, after all, for most seamen the embodiment of death itself. But Naminé… it had been stupid of him to assume that this, seeing death, wouldn't hurt. Also, this, her reaction, was a strong case against asking her to stay with him.

Jones touched her shoulder. "Naminé, don't let him scare you. We've faced Beckett's death threats quite often since he reunited us. But, however often he makes them, as long as we are useful to him, I doubt he'll carry them out." he said. "I know you're traumatized, lass. But everything will be all right."

"Oh, Captain… I'm so scared…hold me…" Naminé stood up and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Naminé, lass, I'm sorry I didn't come last night, when you needed me more. But I'm here for you now, and I always will be." said Jones, holding her close. "Even if we are not in the same room, I am always with you."

Next up: The secret discovered!

**Okay, chapter three. I'm not entirely satisfied with it, a little redundant, but here it is. R&R! No flames! See you next chapter!**


	4. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or POTC.

**Here's chapter four! In this chapter, secrets are revealed, and the danger increased for our lovers! On with the show!**

**Chapter Four: Discoveries**

Naminé sat alone in her cell again. She had lost track of the number of days she'd been here, in this world. Her heart was still heavy over Swann's murder. But she resolved never to let it show in front of Beckett again.

Beckett, Jones and Mercer were in a conference again. Nowadays, she was forced to be there, no matter if the meeting was on the _Dutchman_ or the _Endeavour_, as a way to force her and Jones to cooperate. But this time, she was excluded from the meeting. She couldn't help wondering why. Were they discussing her fate when her usefulness had run its course, although that was highly unlikely? No matter what the subject, Naminé was nervous.

What felt like hours passed. No one came to her cell, not eve Beckett. Not even Jones, whom she'd hoped to see again. His clandestine visits were the only bright spot in an otherwise dark and frightening situation.

Naminé had so far "interrogated" ten prisoners. She doubted she could stand to do it again.

She sighed. The Captain had probably been sent back to the _Dutchman_ by now, she thought. _I hate not know what's going on, especially when it involves me. _

As she was resigning herself to another day without a visit from Jones, she heard the familiar whooshing noise. She looked up, smiling.

Before she could speak, Davy Jones bounded up to her, smiling, nearly breathless with excitement. "Naminé! I've discovered how they brought you here!" he said.

"You have?"

"Aye! They used some sort of ancient medallion and the spell inscribed on it. Beckett had his men hunt down the medallion for the sole purpose of bringing you here. It has the power to transport people between worlds. It brought you here. By my reckoning, it also has the power to send you home." said Jones.

"A medallion?"

"Aye. Beckett said it was made by some ancient people in Mexico. At a place called- what was it? Teotihuacán."

"But isn't Mexico Spanish territory?"

Jones nodded. "It is. But it was not found in Mexico. It was found on Jamaica, in Port Royal. Beckett's men 'borrowed' it from a pirate they captured. Where that pirate got it from is anyone's guess. In any case, where Beckett got it from isn't important. It's dangerous in Beckett's hands, and we've got to get it away from him somehow. They discussed the medallion in the meeting we just had."

"Hm," said Naminé, looking thoughtful. "That must be why they didn't force me to attend. They didn't want me to know about the medallion."

"Aye, lass. My thoughts exactly." said Jones.

Naminé quickly began writing down the information, intending to carry it tucked away in the bodice of her dress. She figured it would be safe there- no one had frisked her since she'd come.

As she wrote, Jones leaned down. One beard tentacle came up, rested under Naminé's chin, and gently turned her face to Jones'.

"But they should've known I'd tell you somehow. They should not have included me in the meeting, either. They may not know of these meetings we have, but I would've found a way to tell you, somehow." said Jones, smiling. His tentacle was now gently caressing Naminé's face.

Naminé was smiling, too. "Thank you, Captain. You risk a lot for me, and I want you to know that I appreciate it." said Naminé, gently touching his cheek.

"Glad to do it, lass. You're the only true friend I've got. I care for you too much to let you face this alone." said Jones.

They just smiled at each other in silence, still touching each other's faces.

Then Naminé heard a voice that chilled her blood.

"_Jones_."

Naminé gasped, turning to the door. "Mercer!"

Jones spun around.

"It appears it wasn't a false alarm after all. How long have you been paying the lady unchaperoned visits, Jones?" Mercer asked, his voice menacing, a nasty smile on his face. He looked briefly over his shoulder. "You men out there! Fetch Lord Beckett!"

"No! No!" Naminé jumped up, moving in front of Jones.

Mercer just smirked.

"How long were ye standin' there, Mr. Mercer? How much did ye hear?" Jones demanded, the tentacles of his beard writhing with fury.

"I didn't know you two cared so much for each other. I was told you two were friends. I didn't know you were lovers." Mercer replied.

Jones' scowl darkened.

"And beside that, it doesn't matter whether you know of the medallion or not, Miss Naminé. Because, as long as you are useful to the Company, you will remain here. For the rest of your life, if necessary." Beckett strode in. "I do not let go of a tool as useful as you so easily." Beckett now scowled at Jones. "And you will pay for disobeying my command not to visit her, Jones. Or, rather, _she_ will pay. There's no point in trying to harm someone who is immortal."

Jones started stomping up to Beckett, sputtering angrily. "If ye lay a hand on her, Beckett, I swear I'll-"

"Me? Goodness, no. Mr. Mercer is much better at such things." Beckett said calmly. The Company still had the heart; he was still in control, and he knew it. "I must say, she's been far more cooperative than you, Jones, and I don't even have her heart to use as leverage."

"Ye bloody sons of bi-"

"_Go_, Jones. _Now_. Or it will be all the worse for her." Beckett ordered.

Jones stopped, looked back at Naminé…

"I'll be fine; please go," she said. "I don't want you hurt."

Looking worried, Jones disappeared through the wall of the cell.

Beckett, furious, pointed at her. Mercer, grinning nastily, began to advance on her.

Naminé could only cower in her chair, waiting for the inevitable…

Next up: the aftermath, and then the final chapter!

**Okay- chapter four! I hope you liked it- this was one of my favorite chapters. Sorry it was so short. R&R! See you next chapter!**


	5. Wounded

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or POTC.

**Here's chapter five! I really have no comments at add about this one, except that there are only two more chapters after this one. It shows the lengths to which Naminé will go to protect Jones, and picks up where the last one left off. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Wounded**

Hours passed.

Davy Jones paced in his cabin, unable to stop worrying about Naminé. What were they doing to her?

Finally he could stand it no longer. To hell with Mercer and Beckett- Jones _would_ see Naminé again. He moved toward his cabin wall and disappeared through it.

When he arrived in Naminé's cell, the first thing he saw was Naminé, battered, bruised, and bloodied, on the cell floor.

"Naminé!" he cried, kneeling beside her. He wanted to take her in his arms, but had no wish to cause her more pain. He did turn her over to see her face, though. "Naminé! What have they done to you, lass?" he said softly.

"Captain…" Naminé said, her voice almost a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"This is all my fault," Jones said sadly. "Why didn't you fight back, lass? I know you're not so easy to cow. Why did you let them do this to you?"

"I didn't want them to hurt you if I didn't cooperate," Naminé whispered.

Jones studied her, a scowl darkening his already fearsome features. He started to take her in his arms gently.

"What are you doing?" Naminé asked.

"That does it. I've seen enough. To hell with Beckett and his threats. I'm taking you to the _Dutchman_. I won't leave you here anymore. Especially not in this condition." Jones growled.

"No! You can't!" Naminé cried, reaching up weakly and taking his shoulder. "They'll kill you! They'll stab your heart! They'll know immediately what happened and where I am!"

Jones stopped, still holding her. He sighed. "You know, Naminé, this is how they're controlling us. They're using the threat of harm to the one to control the other."

"What?"

"They're threatening to harm me to force you to do their bidding, and to harm you to make me cooperate. We both know this well. But now they've finally done it- they've finally carried out the threat. Thankfully you were not killed. It was still a bad beating, though. Listen, lass. There's something more I haven't told you. Mercer found us before I could say it. We're en route to Shipwreck Cove. We've located the Brethren Court's meeting place and our armada will be facing them soon. A traitor among the pirates has showed us the way there."

"It will?"

"Aye. It won't be long, Naminé. We'll soon be free." said Jones. "Until then-"

"Jones is in there again, sir," they suddenly heard Mercer speak outside the cell. "He is planning to take her to the _Dutchman_."

Jones scowled when he heard Mercer, clutching Naminé to him protectively. She gasped in pain at the strength and suddenness of his grip.

"Let him, then," came Beckett's voice. "Let him take the girl to the _Dutchman_. It won't matter. The pirates will never stand against our armada, and victory is practically ours already. We will win, no doubt, and those two will still be under my control when this is over." His voice was deliberately loud; Jones was meant to overhear.

"We'll see about that," Jones spat under his breath. He looked at Naminé. "I'm taking you with me now. I don't care if there's a consequence for me. I will not leave you here." He stood up lifting Naminé in his arms carefully. Then he turned to the wall and disappeared through it.

Outside the cell, Mercer looked at Beckett. "He's gone, sir. He's taken the girl. Are you sure you don't mind this? Won't this create a control issue?"

"Calm yourself, Mr. Mercer. We are still in control. We still possess the heart. Jones may have Miss Naminé now, but he still won't dare take a step without my approval." Beckett said calmly. "We will be arriving at Shipwreck Cove in a few days. We must prepare."

The two men walked away, heading back to Beckett's cabin.

Meanwhile, on the _Flying_ _Dutchman_, Naminé lay on Davy Jones' bed while he tended to her wounds. He was glad to have her on the ship again, but they weren't free yet. It would take a war to free them, and Jones was ready to fight to the death.

Naminé moaned.

"I know it hurts. Try to stay still, lass." Jones said soothingly. "Don't worry. Beckett and Mercer will pay for this."

"Must we fight? Is there no other way?" asked Naminé.

Jones sighed. "You heard Beckett earlier. He never lets go of a tool as long as he or she is useful. Besides that, he still has the heart. So he still has some sway over me. He has no control over you anymore, not while you're here, on my ship. But, be that as it may, he still has the medallion, which means he still has the power to keep you here, in this world. So, even though you are free from his custody, you will never truly be free of Beckett unless we get you home. Beckett will doubtless always have use for you, and so will keep trying to get his hands on you again. If you stay, you'll spend your life running, always trying to stay one step ahead of Beckett. That's not easy. Beckett is proud and too arrogant for his own good, but he's not a fool. He will find you again- someday. But I will not let that happen. Mercer carries both the key and the medallion, on Beckett's orders. And he will be on the _Dutchman_ during the battle, to command the Company men on the ship- and my own crew."

"But why?"

"As long as he has the key, and his men to guard the heart, we will have no choice but to obey. After all, the heart is essentially that of the whole crew, of the ship. If it is destroyed… At any rate, if we can somehow get the key and the medallion away from Mercer, then this will be over- and we will be free." said Jones. Then he suddenly smiled. "Beckett has much faith in Mercer. Too much, methinks, if he lets him carry both the key and the medallion. I don't doubt we'll be free when this is over." His smile faded when Naminé's expression didn't change.

"I'm afraid, Captain. I've never been through anything like this before."

Jones touched her face. "I know you're afraid, lass. But don't worry- I won't let you be hurt. I won't let this happen to you again. Now rest, lass. I want you to heal before this begins. It isn't wise to go into battle with wounds. Don't worry- I know there are Company men in here, but I won't leave your side- they won't touch you, not if they value their lives." Jones scowled at Murtogg and Mullroy, the two men stationed in the cabin to guard the chest. "I promised to protect you, and I intend to keep that promise, as I've said countless times. Sleep now."

Naminé, reassured, closed her eyes and lay still.

As Jones carefully laid a medicinal compress on her forehead, he thought to himself, _You're wrong, Beckett. You think only the pirates will be layin' there bleedin' and dying when this over. So will you. So help me God, if it's the last thing I do, so will you._

Next up: the final confrontation!

**Okay- that was chapter five! R&R! No flames! See you next time! **


	6. To Be Free

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or POTC.

**At last- the final confrontation! This is based on the ending of AWE, but some things have been changed for the purposes of this story, for example DJ survives the maelstrom, having made temporary peace with Jack to fight a common enemy. Yes, Jack makes a cameo appearance here, but not as a bad guy, as in the original **_**Memory**__**Witch**_** story. Here, he's just… here. I don't think further explanation is needed- this is an AU story, after all; AU stories are the best IMO since you can have them any way you want them while still preserving something of the original. Keep in mind that it's AU when you write reviews for this story. Enough rambling- on with the show!**

**Chapter Six: To Be Free**

The _Flying__Dutchman_ and Jack Sparrow's _Black Pearl_ circled the deadly maelstrom created by the sea goddess Calypso, cannons blazing. Rain lashed, wind blew, waves crashed, and lightning flashed as the angry goddess vented her fury.

Naminé had been sequestered in Jones' cabin, along with the chest, guarded by Murtogg and Mullroy. They both tried making friendly conversation with her, but she wanted nothing to do with anyone connected with the Company- not now, not ever again. So she ignored them when they addressed her.

Out on deck, lashed by the storm, Jones was at the wheel of the ship, while Mercer stood nearby, barking orders at the crew and his men. They were only circling the abyss because Jones had insisted Calypso wouldn't harm them.

As he clutched the wheel tightly, Jones was thinking. True, Naminé was in the cabin,

trapped with armed men, but at least she wasn't out here in this madness.

Murtogg and Mullroy, for their part, could somewhat understand the girl's coldness toward them. After all, she hadn't exactly been treated like the lady she was by the Company. They'd been given orders to shoot the girl if Jones disobeyed a command from Mercer; but they weren't sure they could bring themselves to go through with it, if the order came. They were both loyal Company men; but they secretly abhorred what Beckett was doing, using Naminé as a pawn to control Jones. Heck, even Jones- whom all seamen feared- didn't deserve to be enslaved like this.

And- on a more selfish note- they were also thinking: this was not in the contract, when we signed up to serve. Pirates, yes; smugglers, yes; enemy navies, yes; sea goddesses and the Devil of the Seas and the _Flying Dutchman_, no.

"Wonder if we're gettin' hazard pay for this?" Murtogg looked at Mullroy, who didn't answer.

Murtogg continued to chatter with Mullroy, who finally jumped in and started talking. They paid no attention to Naminé. Seeing this, she used this as a chance to escape. She'd be more help to Captain Jones out on the deck than stuck in here with these two idiots.

But she couldn't- wouldn't- leave without taking the chest. Stealing it back from the Company would free the Captain, and Mercer and his men would be powerless. She would replace the chest with a decoy box of some kind. Naminé looked around the room. She sighted a small, black wooden box about the size of the chest. While the two men continued to banter, Naminé stole across the room quietly, picking up the wooden box. Now came the hard part- actually replacing the chest with the decoy.

As silently as possible, on bare feet (she'd removed her sandals for this reason), she crept up to the pedestal on which the chest sat. Murtogg and Mullroy kept chattering, leaning nonchalantly on their cannons, which were pointed slightly away form the chest. Quickly but quietly Naminé took hold of the handles and slipped the chest off of the pedestal. Setting it carefully on the floor, Naminé placed the box on the pedestal, and then carefully picked the chest up again. She could hear the heartbeat inside. Now came the _really_ hard part- getting past the two men.

Now they were nearly shouting at each other. Naminé had no idea what they were fighting about, nor did she care. But they weren't watching the door. She simply walked by them, neither man looking away from the other.

_Mission accomplished_, Naminé was thinking as she headed for the deck.

She bumped into someone as she walked. Looking up, she saw-

"Jack Sparrow!" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing, love," Jack replied. "Shouldn't you be on the_Endeavour_?"

Naminé ignored the question and began to push past him. She still didn't like him, even if it had been some time.

Jack took her arm. "Y'know, it's rude to walk away when someone's asked you a question. Savvy?"

Naminé yanked her arm free. At least he hadn't seen the chest- yet. It still dangled from her left hand by one handle.

"What's that?" Now Jack noticed. "Well, well. Stealin' the chest y'self, eh? You want to control Jones y'self, eh?"

Now Murtogg and Mullroy noticed. "You there! Stop or we'll shoot!" It was Jack they were speaking to, not Naminé.

Jack moved to enter the cabin. Naminé meantime headed for the deck.

_I didn't even know Jack was on the ship_, she thought. _What else have I missed?_

Meantime, Murtogg and Mullroy had their cannons pointed at the box.

Jack calmly retrieved his sword and hat. "Shoot, then. That's not the chest. The bonny lass already made off with it."

"What're ye talkin' about?" Murtogg growled. "It's right he-"

Now he and Mullroy noticed the fake. Neither man spoke. They both looked up at Jack. Jack just raised an eyebrow.

Naminé emerged onto the deck, smiling triumphantly.

"Captain! Look! I've got the-"

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind by Mercer, who laid a blade against her throat. Naminé gasped loudly but didn't let go of the chest.

"Very clever, Miss Naminé. But all in vain, I'm afraid." said Mercer nastily.

"Let her go, Mercer!" Jones bellowed.

"You're in no position to make demands, Jones. Not only do I have the key, and the chest once again, but I also have your little woman as well. Come near me and she dies."

Visions of her last encounter with this perilous, violent world flashed through Naminé's head, racing through her mind as she trembled in Mercer's grasp. Once again Sparrow was holding her hostage, his sword at her throat…

_No, no!_ she berated herself. _Keep it together!_ _The Captain's counting on you!_

Jones was furious. They'd hurt Naminé already. He'd be (further) damned if he'd let them do it again. Capable of limited teleportation, Jones appeared behind Mercer and clamped his claw around Mercer's neck. Mercer let out a surprised grunt.

"Nay, Mr. Mercer. Methinks you'll be the one to die today, you and your master. If you cut her throat, I'll snap your neck. She dies, you die. The choice is yours, Mr. Mercer."

"Is it, Jones? You forget, I have the key."

"Aye, that ye do. And the medallion to send Naminé home. Hand them over!"

Mercer chuckled. "Ah, ah. Nobody gets _everything_ they want in life. Even you, Jones. Either you get the girl, or the chest and the key. One or the other. Not both."

"You son of a bitch," Jones spat.

"Humph. Surely working for the Company is a more suitable fate for her than as a slave aboard this cursed wreck?" Mercer sneered. "Why do you care so much for her, Jones? We both know you can't feel any real emotion unless your heart is nearby. There's no way what you say you feel is real."

"What would _you_ know?" Jones growled. He swiftly kicked Mercer's legs out from under him, forcing him to release Naminé. The sword flew from Mercer's hand, but he brought Naminé to the deck with him. He reached for her, but Jones grabbed him, yanking him to his feet and gripping his arms. Held tightly in Jones' grasp, Mercer couldn't move. The look on Jones' face made Mercer's blood run cold.

Jones looked at Naminé. "Now to find the key and the medallion."

"What are you going to do?"

"Avert your eyes, Naminé. I don't want you watching this." Jones replied.

"What are you going to do?" Now Naminé sounded a little scared.

"Find the key and the medallion. He has them on his person somewhere. And while I'm at it, I'll give this worthless cur his due. I won't let him get away with hurting you and threatening your life. He's probably done that more than once, more than I've seen. So, please. I ask you again, lass. Look away." Jones said softly.

Naminé turned away, covering her eyes. She heard sounds behind her: Mercer moaning and pleading with Jones; slimy noises- then chains breaking and a thud. That had to be Mercer's body.

"Naminé- I've got them. Look."

Naminé looked at Jones. In two of his beard tentacles were clutched the key to the Dead Man's Chest and the medallion. Jones was beaming, in spite of his bloody tentacles and the body at his feet.

"We're free," he said.

Naminé jumped to her feet and threw her arms around Jones. He put his arms around her and they spun in circles, both laughing happily.

"Sir!" Maccus came up to them, looking from Mercer's body to Jones.

"Yes, Mr. Maccus. Mr. Mercer is dead. We have no further use for his men. You know what to do."

Maccus grinned nastily. "Aye, sir.' He turned to face the crew, yelling a command.

A minute later, there were no EITC men left on the _Flying Dutchman_- alive. Their bodies were thrown overboard.

(Murtogg and Mullroy were gone already- when they saw their lives were in danger, they had the brains to flee the ship when they could. They were now aboard the_Pearl_.)

"What about Beckett?" Naminé asked.

"Aye. Beckett. I'll deal with him myself."

"How'll we escape the maelstrom?"

"We won't have to. Calypso won't harm us. Wait here for me, Naminé." said Jones, touching her face.

Then he was gone.

Meantime, Jack Sparrow was back aboard his own ship. He turned and gasped. Before him stood Davy Jones.

"Calm yourself, Sparrow. Mercer is dead. I've recovered my chest and the key. I'm going to deal with Beckett myself. I'll call of hostilities between you and I for now. But this is not the last you'll see of me. I_will_ collect on the debt you owe me." Jones growled.

"Well, that's right kind of you. mate, if a little out of character. Say- why don't we work together to take Beckett down? Destroy his ship with our ships' cannons. Maybe he'll be among the dead."

"Aye. Fine. We'll destroy the _Endeavour_ together. But I'll ensure Beckett _is_ among the dead. I'll not forgive him for enslaving me and Naminé."

"Or trying to wipe us pirates out." Jack put in. He looked out to sea. "As it turns out, the _Endeavour_'s sailin' this way. Makes it easier for us."

Jones scowled. "Mm. Remember, Sparrow. This is only a temporary truce."

"Yes, yes, yes. C'mon, let's step lively! Or our chance'll pass before we know it!"

But Jones was already gone.

After a quick stop back to the _Dutchman_ to order a course set to intercept the_Endeavour_, Jones went to the _Endeavour_ himself to see Beckett- and punish him.

Beckett was in his cabin, confident that Jones would be triumphant against Jack Sparrow, and hence that Beckett's fleet would shortly triumph over the Brethren Court.

He didn't even notice Jones appear in the cabin.

"_Beckett_."

The sound of Jones' voice broke through Beckett's reverie. He turned.

"Jones. What are _you_ doing here? Does Mr. Mercer know you're here?" Beckett scowled.

"Mercer is dead. By my own hand. I have recovered the key and the chest. I am no longer your slave, Beckett. And nor is Naminé." Jones snarled. He began to stalk toward Beckett. "I've come to punish you for your mistreatment of Naminé and me."

"Punish me? Humph. Indeed." Beckett said smugly. He drew a word and thrust it into Jones' body.

Jones chuckled cruelly. "Like everyone else, Beckett, you forget I am a heartless wretch!" He pulled the ornate but still deadly sword out of his chest. "At any rate, it matters not. I am not here to talk. I am here to ensure you die a slow and painful death."

Cannon fire began to rock the ship.

"What-? Impossible!" Beckett gasped, looking out of the windows of his cabin. Both the_Flying Dutchman_ and the _Black Pearl_ were firing on the_Endeavour_. Jones was right- the only way this could be happening was if Mercer were dead.

Again Jones chuckled. "Beckett, you're too much of a realist for your own good. Don't you know? Impossible things happen every day." he said.

A cannon shot blew the windows out. Shattered glass filled the air.

"Goodbye, Beckett." Jones growled deep in his throat. Then he thrust his sword into Beckett's heart. In shock, Beckett slid down the wall and slumped to the floor. Grinning with malicious satisfaction, Jones began to twist the blade, to give Beckett even more pain. As he did, Jones chuckled and Beckett cried out in pain.

Jones released the hilt, leaving the blade in Beckett's chest.

Beckett, meantime, breathed his last. Jones turned to return to the _Dutchman_.

Several EITC men burst in. They caught sight of Jones just as he disappeared through the cabin wall. He smirked at them as he left.

"Sir! We're under attack!" one of the men cried after Jones was gone. Then they saw Beckett's body. "Sir!" They rushed over, but were silent with shock when they realized that their leader was dead.

Cannon fire from the two ships tore the _Endeavour_ apart, and it sank in flames.

The Black pearl sailed away, back to the pirate fleet. On deck, Jack and his crew celebrated.

Maccus came up to Jones. "Sir, what about Sparrow?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Maccus. I will collect on his debt soon enough. But today- I can't believe I'm saying this- today is a happy day. We are free from Beckett." said Jones.

Calypso's fury was spent; the storm was passing. The maelstrom was gone.

Jones turned to the rest of the crew. He announced, "It is done. Beckett is dead."

Beaming, Naminé ran up, threw herself into Jones' arms, and kissed him full on the lips. Jones exuberantly returned the kiss.

It was over. They could hardly believe it. The long nightmare had ended at last.

Next up: Saying goodbye…

**That was the "final fight" chapter! Not totally the same as the movie, was it? That's AU for ya! R&R! No flames! See you next chapter- the final chapter!**


	7. Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or POTC.

**Okay, folks- here it is! The final chapter! (Sorry it took so long...) There may be a bit of redundancy here, but keep in mind that Jones and Naminé are only trying to avoid saying goodbye. I think I've said enough, put in enough commentary. Let's finish this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: Farewell**

As the storm died down, Jones and Naminé stood out on the deck, the wind whipping through Naminé's hair and Jones' tentacle beard and tattered overcoat. They were smiling at each other, their eyes shining. Their faces were wet from the rain; Jones couldn't tell if Naminé was crying again. Well, even if she were, they were tears of joy, Jones knew.

At their feet lay the chest; Jones had the key clutched in his tentacled hand.

"We're free," said Naminé.

"Aye, lass, we are," Jones said simply. Then his face fell; in his claw he held the medallion Beckett used to bring Naminé to this world. Now it was time to send her home. Jones put his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" Naminé asked.

Jones sighed. He could hardly bear to speak the words he had to say.

"Listen, Naminé," he said softly into her ear, "I hope you don't take this as what it sounds like, but, I hope this is the last time we meet."

Naminé pulled away slightly, looking up into his eyes,

"I say this because it seems like every time we meet, it is because someone has brought you here to use you for your powers. I know now that it was a mistake to give you the key when we last parted. In spite of the distance and the obstacles, they managed to find you. All because they wanted the key. Look at all the danger I put you in, by giving you the key. I'm sorry, Naminé. This was all my fault." said Jones.

"Oh, no, no, it wasn't-"

Jones put a finger to Naminé's lips. "Yes. It was my fault. Therefore, I'll not be giving you the key back. So this never happens again. So no one can ever again harm you to get to me."

Naminé looked sad and confused.

"But I won't let you leave without giving you something else to remember me by. Come with me."

Jones slipped the key over his head so that it hung around his neck. His tentacles tucked the key into a hidden pocket in his coat. Then Jones took Naminé's hand and led her into his cabin. When they reached the organ, Jones released Naminé's hand and reached for something on the keyboard console. He turned back to Naminé. He placed his claw beneath her hand, lifting it up. Then he placed the object in her hand and gently closed her fingers around it. "Take this," he said softly. "I want you to have it."

"Your locket," said Naminé. "But… didn't… didn't Calypso give this t you? Isn't this special to you?"

"Aye, it is. And she did. But-"

"Then don't give it away."

"I want to."

"But you loved Calypso dearly. You both had lockets like this. They were the symbol of your love. You love her still. That's why things are the way they are for you, right? That's why you cut your heart out. It hurt when she deserted you," said Naminé, sad for her friend, "but, in spite of everything, you never stopped loving her."

Jones scowled at her suddenly. He'd never told Naminé that much about Calypso, least of all that yes, he did still love her.

Naminé gasped quietly and took a few steps back.

"Some loves are too strong to die, even if you wanted to," she said softly.

Jones kept scowling, and then sighed, knowing she was right. He _did_ still love her. He wondered if she'd peered into his memories to learn this. He looked at Naminé, his face full of regret.

"I'm sorry, lass. I didn't mean to frighten you. I… I know you're right. I doubt I will ever stop loving Calypso, no matter how angry I am at her." said Jones. "I would never hurt you. You know that. That's just… a delicate issue for me. I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's all right. I know you wouldn't. But why are you giving this to me if it means so much to you?"

Jones gazed into her eyes for a bit before answering.

"Because, Naminé," he said, touching her face, "For _you_, it will remind you of something happy."

Naminé leaned a bit into his touch. "But…"

"It reminds me of something that can never be again. Of something I try not to remember. I doubt you will ever take Calypso's place, but that's in the past. There's no going back. This is now. I love you, Naminé." said Jones, drawing closer.

"I love you, too, Captain," Naminé whispered.

"Call me Davy, lass. We never were captain and crew. And we're so much more than friends now. Say it. Say my name."

"Davy…" Naminé said softly.

Jones' tears were falling. "It's been so long since I've heard my name spoken like that. I can't describe how it makes me… _feel_. I had always assumed that, after I cut my heart out, I was incapable of love. But you've given me a gift, Naminé. Not only have ye shown me that I am still a man under the tentacles and barnacles. But you've given me back that which I thought I'd lost completely when Calypso betrayed me."

Naminé, her own eyes moist again, looked up at him.

"Hope, Naminé. You've given me hope, a gift I can never repay you for." said Jones. He took the locket from her hands and slipped it over her head. "This is all I can do for you, all I can offer. We will likely never meet again after today, but rest assured, Naminé, that you will always be in my heart, even if my heart is not inside me." He opened the locket and the haunting melody filled the room.

The sound so moved Naminé that she could no longer hold her tears back. She lay against Jones' chest. Jones put his claw arm around her, holding her close gently.

"Listen. I want you to think of me every time you hear this song. Let it remind you of what we had, however brief it was. Of what could've been." Jones lifted her face to peer into her eyes. "I wish to all the powers that be that you could stay. Sail the seas with me forever. It would be so much easier to bear with you by my side, Naminé. But it isn't fair of me to deprive you of everything ever known to satisfy myself. It's the last thing I want, but once we are done here, I am sending you home."

"I wish I could stay, too," Naminé said. "But… I know I don't belong here. And I would only be getting in the way if I did stay." She sighed. "I bring trouble on everyone I meet, it seems."

"No. This wasn't your fault. Didn't you hear me before? They had me before they took you. At least no one has ever sought the locket before, so no one will ever hurt you again because of me." said Jones.

Naminé looked up. "If I had a heart, it would always be here. It would always belong to you, Davy." She reached up to touch his face. "I wish I had something to give you, too."

"Just knowing that you love me is and always be enough, Naminé. I want you to promise me something. No matter where you are or how long you live, that you'll never forget me. I never thought I would feel this way for anyone again. I wonder if you could ever understand how hard this is for me."

"I do. This is special for me, too. I never thought Nobodies could fall in love. I've always been told that Nobodies can't feel emotions; if we seemed to, it was because we were acting, pretending we were whole. But this… this is real. I know it." said Naminé, unconsciously twining her fingers into Jones' tentacles. "I can't explain how. But I could never forget you. You are one of the few friends I have- and my first love. Whole worlds will separate us. But, if we remember each other, we'll never really be apart."

Jones just regarded her.

"I want you to make me a promise, too, Davy. Promise me that when I leave, you won't be sad. Don't dwell on a past that you can never have back. Promise me that you'll remember me, too, and that these memories will always be a comfort to you. When you think of me, I will be with you always. And you'll be with me. I know, we're being so redundant here, but I guess we're only trying to reassure each other that parting is for the best."

"Aye, I reckon that be the case, too," Jones chuckled half-heartedly.

"Thank you for your help, again, Davy. Every time I came to this world, even if it was only twice, you were there for me when I needed someone, even if it was against your nature. You see? You're not the heartless monster you say you are. You only hurt badly, and the only way you know how to express it is by taking it out on the world. I hope I've been able to heal some of that pain. I know that I'll never take Calypso's place in your heart, but knowing you love me is enough for me, too." She lifted up her other hand, gently wiping Jones's tears away with her fingertips.

"Naminé…" Jones screwed up his face and leaned down. He held her close and their lips met in one last long, passionate kiss. Their tears mingled as they held each other.

Neither knew how long it had been when they finally parted. Jones held up the medallion again.

"I suppose we'd better do this or it'll never get done," he said softly, studying the medallion.

"Mm," said Naminé. She was silent for a bit. "Well, then, I guess this is goodbye."

"Aye, I guess it is." Jones said, his voice nearly a whisper. He held up the medallion, preparing to read the spell. There were two spells: one to bring her to this world, and the other to send her home. He sighed.

"Naminé, I want you to know that, even if you never return to this world, on the off chance that you do, that you will always be welcome on my ship."

"Thank you, Davy. That's nice to hear," said Naminé.

Both knew they were only trying to delay the inevitable. Finally, Jones held the medallion out, knowing he couldn't delay any longer.

"Goodbye, Naminé. Never forget that I love you." he said.

"Goodbye, Davy. I love you, too," said Naminé, trying to hold back her tears. She clutched the locket. "Who knows? Maybe I'll find a way to come back and visit someday."

Jones just smiled. Then he read the spell:

"_What was done, now undo;_

_Return you to the home that's true."_

As soon as he stopped speaking, Naminé began to glow and turn transparent. She reached for him.

"Davy!" she cried.

Jones reached for her, but his tentacled hand passed right through hers. "Naminé! Don't forget me!"

"Have I ever?" she said. "Goodbye, Davy. I love you!"

And then she vanished in a spray of spheres of light.

Jones now stood alone in his cabin. "Goodbye, Naminé," he said quietly.

His best friend- and the first love he'd had in centuries- was gone. But strangely he didn't feel as sad and empty as he thought he would. In fact, for the first time in more years than he could count, he felt happy. Not happy that Naminé was gone; happy that he'd been able to love again- and be loved himself again, something he thought could never happen again. He looked up at the drawing Naminé had given him days earlier. Her and Jones kissing in Twilight Town. That setting was only a fantasy and could never be. But that was enough- it hadn't been in Twilight Town, but it had happened, and it had been real. That was enough for Davy Jones.

The End!

**That's the end! I hope you all liked it! The incantation is taken from the movie**_**FernGully: the Last Rainforest**_**, though slightly reworded. Riddles and such aren't forte. R&R! No flames! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
